A child's first haircut is a momentous occasion for many people, as the first locket of hair is a cherished keepsake memento. Unfortunately, often times the locket of hair is lost, misplaced or is kept in a box somewhere out of site and out of mind.
There exists various devices for displaying or storing a locket of hair. Examples of these devices are described by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,257,955 and 5,755,166, and by U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/643588. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,955 there is described an apparatus including figurine in the form of a doll or a doll's head for displaying a locket of baby hair. The locket of baby hair is irremovably and permanently affixed to the figurine with an epoxy. While this method effectively and permanently retains the locket of hair, there are several disadvantages. One, the lock of hair can not be removed from the figurine without damaging the hair, and this is a disadvantage should the figurine become damaged and is no longer usable, or if one simply desired to no longer display the locket of hair with the figurine. Second, the correct use of epoxy requires a certain level of skill and is time consuming which is undesirable for most users'.
Accordingly, there is a need for a figurine for displaying a locket of hair in a simulative manner where the locket of hair is attachable to a figurine in a non-damaging manner without requiring a special skill, that is not time consuming, and readily permits removal of the locket of hair from the figurine without damage to the locket of hair.